Nico Plays Pokemon GO
by Lunarisci
Summary: Nico is unsure what to do when campers start running around, glued to their phones, yelling "PIKACHU!" Solangelo fluff :3


A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!  
Contains: Demigods playing Pokemon GO DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
_

The sun shined through the windows of the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Nico rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled out of bed. He had never been much of a morning person. After changing into his aviator's jacket and a black T-shirt, he opened his door and saw… nearly everyone walking around glued to their phones? Nico was confused to say the least. Weren't cell phones supposed to attract monsters? They were all now running towards the lake, and one Aphrodite girl screamed "O-M-G, A PIKACHU!" He saw Will leading the chase, and he decided to go with it. As he caught up with Will, he pulled him aside, and said, "Morning, Sunshine. And.. what's a Pikachu?" Will looked up with an angry expression, but relaxed when he saw it was Nico. "I'll tell you at breakfast. It's kind of a long conversation…" They walked to the dining table, hand in hand, before stopping at the Apollo table. Chiron had relaxed the rules about the godly-parent-table thing, so they were allowed to sit together, which Nico was very grateful for. He nibbled on a muffin as he waited for Will to start. "Well, so the game everyone at camp is playing is called Pokemon GO. You have to walk around to find Pokemon, which can be used in battle." When Nico gave him a questioning look, he said, "Pokemon are creatures that you capture with Poke Balls to battle them. It started in about 2000, and there are games where you can play it without having to walk in real life. Pokemon GO only started about a day ago." He continued for a while until Nico could take no more.  
"Will, you are such a dork," he teased, before giving him a hug. "But… this Pokemon GO thing… could we play it together?"  
He waited, anxious for the response. "Definitely! But we'll have to download it on your phone, and make you a Pokemon Trainer Club account, and - oh my gods, I cannot wait! Will practically skipped the rest of the way back, dragging Nico behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Will had made him an account and he was ready to go. Nico read the intro carefully. He didn't particularly like any of the starters, so he just walked around hoping to find something else, and was surprised when a Pikachu popped up on the screen. After catching it, he named it 'Will', and told him, "It reminds me of you." He thought a while, and then chose "GhostKing" as his username, at which Will rolled his eyes. When they reached Level 5, they had an argument about which team to choose. Obviously, they wanted to be on the same team, but which one to choose? Nico preferred Mystic, while Will opted for Instinct. Eventually, Nico just made puppy eyes at him and said "Pleaaaase?" until he gave in. They looked for more Pokemon all around camp, and before long, they were each at level 10, which was higher than anyone else. They decided to take a gym for Team Mystic. After taking down a Valor gym by the lake, Nico put in a Vaporeon named I DON'T LIKE YOU (he had hatched an Eevee from an egg), and Will rolled his eyes before putting in his best Pokemon - a Dratini. They had decided to save their candies for when they got farther in the game, with the exception of the Vaporeon. Nico had been hoping for a Jolteon, but he wasn't so lucky.

They met up with the rest of the group from the Argo II (even Reyna, Frank and Hazel, who were visiting from Camp Jupiter) and they discovered they had all been playing the game.  
"I have a Charizard already," Leo bragged. "Charmanders love me, it must be my fiery spirit."  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Or hacks," she replied. "And anyways, your Charizard wouldn't stand a chance against my Wigglytuff."  
"Guys, let's not fight over this," said Hazel. "It's just a game."  
They all shared what their favourite Pokemon was. Jason and Percy had Jolteon and Vaporeon respectively. Nico and Will had Gastly and Growlithe, which were in the gym. Annabeth had a Pidgeotto, while Reyna had a Grimer. Frank and Hazel had a cute team of a Growlithe and Vulpix, which made everyone go "Aww!"  
At the end of the day, Nico was just happy to get to spend so much time with his boyfriend and have so much fun. They curled up by the lake, snuggling as they watched the sunset. "I love you, Will."  
"I love you too, Nico."

A/N: I hope that ending made you go "Squee!" because it sure made me!  
Again, please rate and review! It helps me become a better author.  
~Love, Luna 


End file.
